Roses of La Rousse
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: May is going to La Rousse to attend a party. And guess who she meets... Contestshipping! XxRecommended to read 'a new beginning' first, for there are 3 OCsxX CHRISTMAS SPECIAL UP!
1. Welcome to La Rousse

Now, everyone, here it is!!! Taa-daa! the sequel to 'a new beginning!'

**_I would like to thank all reviewers of 'a new beginning'._**

Suwamoto

pokemon-finatic

Lil-Priestess

xChiaki-chanx

white tiger23

Erizibang

MooMoo

AzuPuppy/ PureBlue/ Mystery Sapphire

Julie (anon.)

beautifly-rulez12

drewlover

Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

lilypad456

pandagirl08

KeroSuppi

k (anon.)

annie (anon.)

**_Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter One

Welcome to La Rousse

A brunette hummed as she opened the door to her house in Petalburg City.

"Hi Mum!" she greeted cheerfully to her mother, who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

May had been home for a week now, deciding to come home soon after the Aishou Grand Festival. Christie had been to visit, but she had headed home already.

"Oh, there you are, May." said Caroline "I was wondering if you'd want to accompany me to La Rousse City. An old friend of mine invited me to her house. There will be a party in La Rousse at that time."

May thought for a while. La Rousse… "Sure, I can look up a few friends there, too." She thought of the people she had met at the Deoxys incident.

"Great! We'll go tomorrow." said Caroline.

"What about Dad and Max?"

"They'll come later if they want. But I think they would rather stay at the gym."

"Oh… Probably."

May and Caroline took a train to La Rousse City, as Ash and co. had before.

The house was large and beautiful. May admired the lovely flowers by the door as her mother rang the doorbell.

The door opened on its own accord.

May blinked. "Should I call that creepy, or high-tech?"

They entered the house. Its living room was cosy, with light blue carpet and pale blue walls. A lady around Caroline's age walked out of the kitchen.

"Carol! How nice to see you again!" she greeted, hugging her friend. Her green hair was curly and long and she had blue green eyes.

"Hi, Vicky!"

"This must be your daughter." kindly eyes looked at the brunette "She's a pretty girl."

"This is May. May, this is Victoria, an old friend of mine."

"Hi, Aunt Victoria."

"Vicky." she corrected "Your mother here knows that I hate Victoria. It's too stand-offish."

Suddenly a little brown haired girl ran in from the garden. Big blue eyes stared up at May. Her hair was tied in two little pigtails.

May bent down. "Hi, cutie. What's your name?"

"I'm Tiffany. I'm five." she said "You have blue eyes. Same as me. Big bro and sis have green eyes." she added innocently.

May smiled at the little girl. She adored small children.

"I have a pair of twins around your age. But they arrived home late last night and are busy catching up with their friends today. Tiffany, why don't you show May around the house." suggested Vicky.

May was immediately pulled out to the garden. Colourful flowers grew in neat rows. May gasped in delight. What a lovely garden!

Tiffany tugged on her hand. "Come see big brother and sister's garden."

Her siblings did gardening? Wow.

May had expected to see sea of brightly coloured flowers like the rest of the garden, and wasn't prepared for the roses.

The garden was separated into two. On one side, were bushes of red roses; The other side had white roses. They grew in a pattern, creating a sort of maze. The bushes reached May's shoulder.

"It's lovely."

"They gave me this for my birthday." said Tiffany proudly, showing May a potted rosebush. It had a single pink rose.

"What a pretty rose!" said May. Tiffany beamed.

"So, how old are your brother and sister?" asked May.

"They're fourteen." said Tiffany.

Only one year older than May, then. She felt that Tiffany's siblings sounded very nice. They probably would get on nicely together.

They headed back towards the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? Review!


	2. Old acquaintances

**_Warning: it is highly recommended that readers go read 'a new beginning' which is another fanfic of ShonaiulaRose, for the two fanfics are inter-related_**

**Yay! Here's the second chapter!**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_k (anon.)_**

**_May5000_**

**_Sasha Diva Angel_**

**_Shygirldee_**

**_beautifly-rulez12_**

**_pokemon-finatic_**

**_Lyra Lynx_**

_I just wanna ask if those reviewers that didn't review 'a new beginning' have read that fic yet? Because the OCs start appearing from this chapter onwards._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Two

Old acquaintances

"What shall I do now?" wondered May. She had visited Tory at the Botanical Gardens but he had to help his father do some researching.

She found herself in front of some hall. There was music coming from within.

She blinked at the 'No males allowed' sign on the door, shrugged and walked in.

The inside was being decorated with lots of balloons and ribbons. Someone was standing on the stage. May started when she saw who is was.

"At the beginning, you stand there and swing to the beat. Then, once you start singing, grab the mike and do some spinning dance moves. You'll make your fan boys faint for sure, Dari." a girl said from in front of the stage, grinning mischievously.

The green-haired female coordinator rolled her eyes.

"You can throw some of your famous white roses at the end. And you can do the hair flip you and Drew like to do so much." the girl flicked her violet hair in an imitation.

Darryl rolled her eyes again.

"Now, let's practice, shall we?"

"You really enjoy torturing me, don't you." sighed Darryl.

She suddenly spotted May. "Hey, May!" She waved at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi! I came with my mother to visit a friend of hers. I never thought I'll see you here!" she turned her gaze to the violet-haired girl. "Christie, you didn't tell me you were coming to La Rousse!"

"Well, I only received the invitation from Dari after I got back home." May's cousin grinned.

"I'm regretting inviting her already. She's torturing me, May!" wailed Darryl, jumping off the stage, all thought of rehearsal gone.

The girls laughed. "So, what about some ice-cream? I know of a great dessert shop nearby." Darryl suggested.

"Sure!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how have things been going, Dari?" asked May, licking her ice-cream cone.

"Same old," Darryl yawned. "Every time I come back to La Rousse, its training, preparing for parties, singing, and don't forget running away from crazy fans.

May sweatdropped.

"No wonder you won't get fat no matter what you eat." Christie teased, indicating the large bowl of ice-cream Darryl was enjoying.

"Hang around me more, Christie, and you'll be like that too." she put another spoon in her mouth. "Now hopefully the insane people will let me finish this in peace or this ice-cream will go to waste."

"DARRYL!!!" a crowd of people was running in their way.

"Oh crap." Darryl choked on her ice-cream, leaping out of her chair. Wiping her mouth with a tissue, she sprinted. And the cousin took one look at the crowd about to trample them, rocketed after Darryl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LOL... Well, how was it? Review please!**_


	3. Fans and greenhaired coordinators

**Taa-daa! It's the third chapter!**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed:**_

_**beautifly-rulez12**_

_**xxfadedaway**_

_**Shygirldee**_

_**Is-it-Love**_

_**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

_**condawg1**_

_**pokemon-finatic**_

_**Star of Shadow**_

_**contestshipper**_

_**uchihakiriko**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Three

Fans and green-haired coodinators

They ended up in a tree, like the last time they had been chased.

"Whew, at least we got away…" sighed Darryl in relief.

"Was it really that hard? I got away easily enough from my fans." said someone from right beside Darryl.

She almost fell of the branch. "Drew!!! Don't scare me like that!" she shrieked.

"It's not my fault you get scared so easily." said Drew airily.

"Why you…" Darryl pounced, attempting to strangle him. The cousin watched them, sweat dropping.

"Chill it, Dari." Drew shifted away from her.

The branch suddenly snapped, plunging Drew towards the ground. Darryl grabbed another branch, her legs dangling in mid-air.

"Damn…" Drew groaned.

"There he is!" in an instant, he was surrounded by excited fan girls.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Why should he want to go out with you? Of course he'll go with me!"

"As the president of the fan club I should be the one…"

Darryl rolled her eyes. "He's totally hopeless with girls…" she muttered.

Letting go of the branch, she landed gracefully beside Drew.

"Now why do you think he would want to go on a date with any of you?" she said.

"What does that have to do with you, idiot?!" a blond snapped, glaring at Darryl. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she immediately shut her mouth.

"Wrong move, Alexandra. Everyone knows that one thing that's 100 going to ruin your chances with your beloved Drew, is offending me. That is, if you ever had any chance in the first place." Darryl looked coolly at the blonde, who squirmed under her glare.

"And by the way, Drew already likes someone, so don't waste his time."

With that, the fan girls burst into tears.

"Let's go, Drew." Darryl walked away, looking unconcerned. Drew, who had been observing the show in slight amusement, brushed himself off and followed her. May and Christie shot speaking looks at each other, and slid down from the tree and ran after the pair.

The moment they were out of sight from the fan girls, Darryl collapsed on the floor.

"The- the look on t- their faces!" she giggled uncontrollably. Soon, the other three were laughing, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	4. Twin Mayhem

I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I was totally hooked to a game I realized I had for a long time. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. So I just about completely forgot about FF. Now I'm back, having gotten about halfway through the game. So now (drums) here is the Fourth Chapter! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Four

Twin mayhem

May yawned and lied down on her bed. She had been sight-seeing all day with her three fellow coordinators. Darryl and Christie said that they had to go back to rehearsal (guilty grins), and Drew wanted to train some more. May was tired after the burst of energy she showed before, so she decided to have an early night.

May blinked her eyes sleepily. It was midnight. Moonlight was shining through the window. Running to the window, she stared in wonder at the moonlit garden. Changing from her pajamas to T-shirt and jeans, she crept downstairs.

Breathing in the scents of flowers, she sighed happily. "It's so beautiful…" she murmured, awe-struck.

Her ears picked up voices from the rose garden. She walked towards it.

Peeping around the house, May spotted two figures among the bushes. Closer inspection revealed a certain pair of coordinators.

Drew was trimming the red rose bushes.

Darryl, on the other hand, was hanging upside down on a tree with her knees gripping the branch. A pair of scissors was held in one hand. Her long hair was secured in two ponytails.

May edged closer to them.

"It was a surprise seeing May in La Rousse." said Darryl.

"I was beginning to think that it was all your plot."

"Why Drew, how could you think that?" said Darryl, an innocent look on her face. "But truthfully, I had nothing to do with it. But really, Drew. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Drew glared at her.

"Alright, alright, pretend I never said anything."

May moved quietly back to her room. She felt confused. Why were Drew and Darryl there? And what did Drew have to tell her? (A/N: She's so oblivious sometimes…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May walked downstairs for breakfast. She had fallen asleep again after returning to her room. She was now dressed in a long-sleeved blue T-shirt and black pants. Her hair was tied in two ponytails with blue ribbons.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. The person who had been taking something out of the fridge looked up. May almost fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Drew?" she cried incredulously.

"May? What are you doing here?" Drew stared at her.

"My mother and I were invited for the party. What are _you _doing here?"

"I happen to live here, thank you very much."

May stared at him, gaping.

"What's the problem, Drew?" Darryl, carefully plaiting her hair, was walking down the stairs. At the sight of May standing in the middle of the staircase, she froze. Dropping her braid in surprise, it twirled loose again. "Aargh! Now I have to start all over again." she sighed in exasperation. Turning to the stupefied brunette staring at the pair of them, "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that she's the daughter of Mum's friend that was invited over." cut in Drew before May could say anything.

Suddenly, a brown haired imp came flying down the stairs, knocking Darryl down, which shot May off the last few stairs, right into Drew. They all fell in a heap on the floor, with Drew right at the bottom, then May, then Darryl, and said imp was on top of the pile. In short, it was utter mayhem. Everyone ceased in their amazed gaping to glare at the little figure still holding on to Darryl.

"Tiffany! Why ever didn't you walk properly! You might have gotten hurt, if Darryl hadn't been there!" scolded Drew.

"But Big Sister _was_ there…" said little Tiffany innocently, hiding behind Darryl.

"Who would have gotten hurt instead, but May was there, and May could have gotten hurt as well, if I hadn't been there." he continued sternly.

"Well, at least no one did get hurt, Drew." Darryl stood up, and helped May up too. "Right?" she glanced at Drew, who winced as he stood up, then collapsed onto a chair.

He rolled up the bottom of his jeans. His right ankle was rather red.

Darryl knelt down and moved it slightly. Drew winced again. "That hurt!" he snapped at Darryl.

"It's probably sprained." announced Darryl, standing up again.

"Will Big Brother be alright?" Tiffany pulled at Darryl's sleeve, her big baby blue eyes filled with guilt and worry.

"He'll be alright in a few days, I should think." Darryl took Tiffany's hand and led her outside. "We'll go look at that rose bush of yours shall we?"

"Hey, what about me?" yelled Drew after her.

"I'm sure May will take care of you!" Darryl said mischievously, winking at him over her shoulder.

Uncomfortable silence…

"Err… So, what's Darryl doing here?" asked May. (what an idiot… isn't it obvious?)

"She's my sister." Drew started drinking his cup of coffee that he had made earlier.

"_Stupid Darryl…" thought Drew, "She was so enthusiastic about her __**matchmaking **__plot that she actually skipped breakfast with Tiffany."_

"What?" May gaped.

"Twin sister, to be more accurate." Drew said nonchalantly.

"So you two are the twins Aunt Vicky was telling me about?!" gasped May. "But- but that day in Aishou, Darryl said she was your girlfriend!"

"The fan girl escapade? Don't ask me; get her to explain her own cryptic words."

Darryl walked in right then with Tiffany hanging on her arm. She glanced from Drew to May. "The truth's out, eh? Sorry to interrupt your little talk, but Tiffany and I are hungry." She proceeded to butter a piece of bread. "Don't talk to me now, I'm eating." said Darryl over her shoulder, and took a bite out of the butter sandwich.

Drew rolled his eyes.

May stared from one twin to another. _"They look so alike… It's a wonder I never noticed before…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, May. You want to know what my, as Drew puts it, cryptic words meant?" the two girls were standing by themselves in the garden.

When May nodded, Darryl continued, "I remember saying something about Drew liking a girl already, and no one could replace my place in Drew heart?" Darryl grimaced. "That sounds totally cheesy…" Turning back to the main topic, Darryl said, "Of course no one can replace me, I'm his _twin sister_. One can't exactly have another twin after living for fourteen years, can he? Even if some kid pops up who is actually another twin of mine, we'll be triplets, not twins." Darryl grinned as realization dawned on May face. "As for the girl Drew likes, you'll just have to find out yourself, won't you."

As Darryl walked away, the look she shot at May over her shoulder could only be described as mischievous. "You'll figure it out. After all, our Drew has dropped many a subtle hint." she winked and mouthed, 'ROSES'. Then she strolled away, humming the song 'Roses are Red' just loud enough for May to overhear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chappie! Once again, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Gomen, gomen…


	5. Old friends and old rivals

**_Yay! Another chapter!_**

----------------------------------

Darryl: Ahem... ShonaiulaRose does not own pokemon, only some characters in this fic, such as me, Christie, the obnoxious jerk, Mum and Tiffany.

(The green-haired, blue-eyed girl from anb disclaimers came running into the disclaimer area.)

Girl: Hihi!

(Runs out)

Darryl: It creeps me out everytime...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Five

Old friends and old rivals

The three girls had made plans to shop for their dresses that afternoon. After lunch, Darryl and May met Christie, who was staying at a hotel with her mother.

"I know a really great boutique for dresses. Let's go there!" said Darryl, dragging the cousins along.

--------------------------------------------------

The girl emerged some time later, triumphant and glowing.

"Drew won't know what hit him!" teased Darryl. May turned bright red.

"Now, Dari, don't bully little May." said Christie, waggling a finger in front of Darryl's face mock sternly. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Hard.

Both Christie and the person fell down. "Sorry!" they gasped out at the same time.

"Wally?" May stared at the boy.

"Hi." the blonde-brown haired boy smiled shyly at the three girls.

A sly smirk was slowly forming on Darryl's face. She looked from Wally, who was staring at Christie; and Christie was smiling back at him, a pink tinge on her cheeks. (A/N: oh, Dari…)

Wally got up, and helped Christie up as well.

"So, Wally. What brought you to La Rousse?" asked Darryl.

"I was heading back to Verdanturf for a while to I thought I'll visit my friend Tory on the way." explained Wally.

"How about we all go for some ice-cream? My crazy fans caused me to abandon my last one." said Darryl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fans have a very annoying habit of arriving halfway through ice-cream," said Darryl, spooning her chocolate ice-cream into her mouth, "So I'll just have to make the most of it before they do."

The other three stared at the five scoops of chocolate ice-cream in her bowl.

"I never understood your liking towards chocolate, Dari." a voice said behind her. Drew sat down on the chair next to Darryl. He held a vanilla ice-cream cone in one hand.

"I never understood your liking towards vanilla." retorted Darryl, swallowing another spoon of chocolate ice-cream.

"Wally, it's good to see you again."

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!!" a horde of fan girls was running towards them.

Drew coughed and sprang up. "See you later, guys." he said to the foursome. "Flygon!" he let the dragon pokemon out, and from Flygon's back, waved cheekily and flew off.

"I have to admit, he's got style." said Darryl grudgingly. "Maybe I should try it out."

The fan girls changed their direction to chase after the large flying pokemon.

Darryl continued to eat her ice-cream as though nothing had happened. The others sweat dropped.

"DARRYL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Crap, crap, crap!" cursed Darryl diving under the table. "Kirlia!" she let out her pokemon. "Cover me, alright?" she told the three bemused people. She held on to Kirlia, and they vanished.

"What just happened?" gasped Christie.

"Kirlia used teleport." said Wally, amazed.

"Shouldn't we get out of the way, first?" squeaked May. The three leapt up and did exactly that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(With Darryl)

"Hey Drew."

"What the heck!" gaped Drew. Darryl had just teleported behind him.

"Thanks, Kirlia. Return." Darryl stuck her tongue out at the panting fans, and turned to Drew. "I know a secluded place in the forest that the fans won't be able to find."

"Lead the way."

----------------------------------------------------

"Ah, peace and quiet." the twins were standing near a waterfall. Or more accurately, behind it.

"Wow, Dari. How did you find a place like this?"

"I used to come here after we quarreled." Darryl sat down on a rock. "That's why it always took me less time to calm down."

"Oh." Drew found another dry rock and sat on it.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" wailed the fans. The group was standing under a tree. We move to look at the top of the tree.

Wally was hanging onto a branch with one arm; Christie was sprawled on another; and May somehow managed to get herself upside down, her feet gripping the tree branch firmly.

The fan's interest was suddenly diverted. "Hey, it's _that guy_! The guy that's trying to steal Darryl!" yelled a fan. (A/N: Idiots.)

The three up in the tree (LOL, pun.) followed their gaze.

"Bernard?" muttered Christie incredulously. Sure enough, it was the obnoxious coordinator himself.

"IT'S THAT GUY!" the fans yelled, and started running towards him, looking murderous.

"What the heck?" Bernard gaped, staring at the stampede heading his way. He started running.

Back in the tree, Christie chuckled. "Poor Bernard…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The three went to the twin's house. Drew and Darryl were sitting on the sofa feeding their pokemon poke block.

"Hey, Dari. Guess who we saw just now!" Christie said cheekily.

"Who?" Darryl looked up, interested.

"Bernard!" Christie collapsed on the sofa next to Darryl, laughing. "Your fans are chasing after him, murderous. They call him 'that guy that's trying to steal Darryl'."

"Him? And me?" Darryl scoffed, "Pur-lease."

Christie giggled.

There was a thump from the rose garden, and a muffled oath.

Darryl pulled opened the curtains, peering outside. (the back door leads to Vicky's garden, and the rose garden is at one side of the house.

"What on earth!" Darryl's eyes widened, and she threw open the window. "Bernard! What do you think you're doing crushing my roses?!" she shrieked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_LOL..._**


	6. Fan antic

_**I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I had writer's block. So here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**I have a new forum, called "anb and RoLR". I hope you will support it! It's all about my two pokemon fics! There's a poll on it that I hope you will contribute.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Six

Fan-antic

"Bernard! What do you think you're doing crushing my roses?!" shrieked Darryl.

Said brown-haired coordinator was now sitting next to Darryl's beloved white rose bushes. White rose petals were scattered on the ground and on his hair and clothes. A small amount of red petals on the floor completed the picture. Fan yells from outside the fence indicated the reason why Bernard was in this undignified position.

Christie peeked over Darryl's shoulder and stifled a giggle. "How nice you to _drop in_, Bernard."

Bernard grimaced and got up. "Great." he groaned, "I get chased by some crazy people, now a purple-headed idiot is being sarcastic to me."

"I am not an idiot! And it's _violet_!"

The group inside suddenly realized that Darryl was missing. In a moment, they witnessed Bernard being towed into the house by a fuming Darryl. By the ear.

"Ow! Darryl, what the heck!"

"You're going to explain what you are doing here. After that, mister, I expect you to clean up the garden!"

"Fine! Now can you let go? I am perfectly able to walk on my own, thank you very much!"

Christie was choking with laughter, and the others were stifling wide grins.

"What?!" Darryl glared at them, Bernard in tow.

Finally everyone settled down. (sofa arrangement: the middle one seats three, the left on seats two, and the one facing the double sofa has one seat) Wally, Christie and May sat together, Darryl was with Drew, and Bernard unfolded his long frame onto the last chair.

"So?" Darryl glared at Bernard, her arms folded.

"I was traveling around Hoenn randomly. I had heard of La Rousse being the city of technology, so I thought I would take a look for myself. So here I am. I never expected to meet you all here."

"Okay… so what were you doing in my garden?"

"I was looking around, when a crowd of crazy people started chasing me, yelling." he said.

"Darryl's fans." supplied Christie.

"Well, anyway, I was looking for a way to escape, and saw this fence. I climbed over it. Thank goodness they didn't follow,"

"They probably knew it was Darryl's house." said Christie.

"How was I supposed to know there were rose bushes on the other side?!" exclaimed Bernard, "It's not like I've been here before!"

"He does have a point, Dari." said Drew.

"So… I'm supposed to believe that you _happened _to be in La Rousse, you _happened_ to be chased by fans, and _happened _to jump into my garden and squash my roses?!" said Darryl, bordering on hysteria.

"Yes, that about sums it up." said Bernard dismissively.

"That is the craziest story I've ever heard…" Darryl raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" yelled Bernard.

Before Darryl could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"I go get it." said Drew quickly.

Excited girlish screaming distracted the group in the living room. There was a large bang of the door being slammed shut, and Drew walked back into the room. He sighed and plopped back into his chair.

"Looks like the fans decided to come to the door." observed Darryl.

The doorbell rang again. And again. And again.

"No way I'm going to get the door." he poked Darryl with his elbow.

"No chance, mister." Darryl glared at him.

Suddenly, a huge horde of fans rushed in.

"Kyaa!!!" the fan girls squealed, swarming around Drew, while the boys did likewise around Darryl. The other coordinators had their own fans too. In short, it was mania.

"How the heck did they get in?" yelled Drew over the babble of fans.

"How should I know, idiot?!" Darryl shrieked back at him.

Little Tiffany wandered in, looking confused. She had opened the door just now because the loud chiming of the bell had woken her from her nap. She still held her stuffed Roselia in one hand, half dragging it on the floor.

She blinked her half-closed eyes at the crowd of people in the room. She tried of squeeze through the crowd to her older siblings, but got shoved out almost at once. Landing on the floor painfully, she hugged her stuffed toy and started crying.

Silence. Everyone stopped moving to look at the little brunette girl sobbing on the carpet. The fans gulped nervously and made no sound when they were shoved unceremoniously aside by said brunette's protective older siblings.

"What's wrong, Tiffie?" cooed Darryl, patting Tiffany's head.

"They hic p-pushed m-m-me…" sniffed Tiffany, staring at Drew and Darryl beseechingly with tear-filled brown eyes.

The twins turned around and glared at the group. All the fans instinctively shrank back, and edged towards the door.

"We'll b-be g-going n-now…" they stammered, and bolted out of the front door, scrambling to get out first.

"At least that got rid of them." said Darryl, turning back to Tiffany. "Are you okay?"

Tiffany stood up, holding on to her stuffed Roselia. "Yay! Those annoying people went away. I'll go and play now." she ran off, grinning mischievously with suddenly dry eyes.

Darryl gaped. "That was all an act?!"

"What can we expect, little children take follow the actions of older people." he gestured towards Darryl, "She totally is following in your footsteps, Dari."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I can say is... LOL...


	7. Cool Pool

I'm really sorry for not updating for so long!!!

Here it is, Chapter Seven! Happy reading!

go to-- http://shonaiula. posted pictures of May and Drew! And also Darryl! I'll do Christie next!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Seven

Cool Pool

(The next day…)

"Come on! Let's go swimming!" chirped Darryl.

"Yay!" Tiffany jumped up and down, her eyes sparkling.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit!" said May, panicking.

"No worries! I have a spare one." Darryl indicated the bag slung over her shoulder. "Now where is that Drew…" she walked off.

"I'm back with my swimsuit!" called Christie, walking in. "Where's Dari?"

"Hey, Dari! At least let me get my swimming shorts!" yelled a voice.

"I've got it in the bag already, along with my and Tiffany's swimsuits. I asked Mum yesterday, and she packed everything." Darryl dragged Drew by the arm. "Let's go, girls!" she said merrily.

"Yay!" Tiffany skipped happily after them.

May and Christie sweat dropped, and followed them as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl looked around the pool area while standing beside the pool. Christie was at the opposite side; Drew was already swimming laps; May was testing the water temperature; Tiffany was playing in the splash pool; only a few people were at the pool today.

"Plan A Stage 1, action!" Darryl mouthed, signaling to Christie. She got thumbs up and a wink in response.

Christie ran up to May and pulled loose on of her hair ribbons. "Catch me if you c-an!" she taunted, running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled May, chasing after her. (A/N: familiar scene, anyone?)

"Hey, Drew!" called Darryl. "Come here a moment!"

"What is it?" Drew swam over. "And don't call my name so loud! It's a miracle there aren't any fans here today."

"Have you seen my goggles?" Darryl was stalling for time.

"No. I thought you and Mum packed the things?"

At that moment, Christie ran past Darryl. A well aimed leg courtesy of Darryl and May tripped straight into the pool, right on Drew.

Darryl and Christie hi-5'ed, then ran off, sporting identical grins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" asked Drew. A slight pink tinge was spreading over his face.

"Fine…" gasped May, in shock.

Drew rolled his eyes at the retreating backs to the duo. He climbed up to the side of the pool.

"Perhaps you should come out first." he offered a hand to May, hoisting her up.

"Thanks a lot…" May sat down on a chair as her weak knees couldn't hold her up. (A/N: They're weak for two reasons… cough)

"I'll go and get water from the bag."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two matchmakers giggled uncontrollably, watching from afar.

"I'm going to the toilet." said Christie.

"Then I'll go swim first."

Yawning, Darryl walked to the ladder. "Eh?" she stared at a guy wearing sunglasses dozing on one of the pool chairs. A lock of brown hair fell over his face. (A/N: Three guesses on who this is… And the first two don't count)

The all-too-familiar mischievous look crept up Darryl's face again. Distancing herself from the pool, she ran at top speed and plunged into the water, drenching afore mentioned person.

"Who the heck did that?!" yelled Bernard, taking off his glasses and storming towards the pool.

Darryl floated lazily on her back, and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I should have known…" his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yay!" Tiffany leapt in beside Darryl.

Bernard's eye twitched again. The watching people sweat dropped.

Darryl and Tiffany giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sweatdrop)

Contest shipping!!!

Review, people! REVIEW!!!


	8. Chocolate Charade

_**I AM NOT DEAD PEOPLE! AND DO NOT PLAN TO DIE I THE NEAR FUTURE!**_

_And we near the end of this fic. This is an early Valentine's Day chapter! But it's not over yet!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter Eight

Chocolate Charade!

"Girls…!" Darryl jumped on the cousins. "Do you two remember what day it is on the second Thursday in February this year?!"

"The day I'll be rid of you?" said Christie in her most innocent face.

Darryl punched Christie in the head irritably, and shoved her out of the way to sling an arm over May's shoulder. "It's February 14, Valentine's Day! And you know what that means…"

Christie pouted and shook a fist at Darryl's back.

"Chocolates, boys, confessions, flowers, and love in the air…" Darryl cast a wicked look at May.

Christie soon forgot her anger at Darryl, and contributed with a grin, "Roses, ribbons, dancing, moonlight…"

Darryl happily continued, "Sparkles, fun, gardens, parties, hugs…"

"More chocolates, presents, sweet moments…"

"Couples, kissing…" Darryl slanted a completely mischievous look at the now slightly dreamy-looking May, "Drew……"

The pair of matchmakers giggled as the brunette turned pink.

"May likes Drew!!!" said Christie in a sing-song voice, laughing.

"I do not!" Protested May.

"Then why are you blushing?" Darryl grinned when May was unable to retort, "May likes Drew! Aww!!!"

May was suddenly tackled down by a certain brown-haired little whirlwind. "You like my Big Brother?" asked Tiffany innocently. May stuttered intelligibly.

"Tiffany! There you are!" Drew ran over. He looked composed, but the slight pink tinge gave away that he had heard the last part.

Darryl and Christie glanced at each other. Both sported identical grins. "We're going to buy ice-cream!" they sprinted off as one, Tiffany running after them.

Drew slapped his head to his forehead, "Why do I have sisters like that…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's make chocolates!" Darryl dragged May into the spacious kitchen. Christie already had an apron on. "Anyway Christie wants to give some to Wally, doesn't she?"

"Hey, you! You better watch what you say!" Christie chased after Darryl with a wooden spoon.

Well, anyway, let's do it!" said Darryl, laughingly plucking the spoon from Christie's grasp. She took out a recipe book from one of the shelves.

So the three girls started work, mixing cocoa powder, milk, sugar and other ingredients.

Darryl apparently had a flair for cooking, for hers was the only one that wasn't coming out lumpy. Christie and May stared in despair at their uneven chocolate mixture.

"What's your secret to your creamy mixture, Dari…?" Christie turned towards Darryl in time for her to see Darryl take out a bag half-filled with sugar. "What's that? A special sugar? There's still plenty here!"

"A secret ingredient, but I highly dissuade you from using it." said Darryl grinning, putting a few spoons of it into her chocolate. She immediately put it back into the cupboard.

"Who are you making that for anyway?" Christie looked suspicious.

"A secret…" Darryl waggled a finger at Christie.

They put it in the fridge for an hour, and went to check on it. Darryl's chocolate followed the mould nicely, May's refused to be taken out, and Christie's was rather squishy. By the time May's had been extracted, they were in a sad state, having dents and chips scattered about.

The girls then separated to wrap it up. The next day was Valentine's Day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning witnessed Darryl snipping off one of her white roses.

Christie grabbed her chocolate from the fridge, and hurriedly wrapped the slightly harder chocolate.

May had decided to put the chocolate (or was it chocolate chips?) in a small bag decorated with ribbons. It looked better than it would have in a box.

------------------------------------

When Drew went back to his room to get some things, he found a bag of chocolate on his table.

Christie gave the chocolate personally to Wally, both blushing to an amazing colour. Old couples smiled as they looked on while passing by.

On the way back to the house, Christie saw Darryl coming out of the pokemon center looking pleased with the world.

---------------------------------------

Drew had just escaped a hoard of crazy fan girls, and met up with Bernard. The older coordinator was gaping at a box of chocolate. Drew wondered why, until he saw the white rose tied on top.

"Huh? My sister gave you chocolates?" he gasped.

"I'm utterly shocked…" Bernard unwrapped it. Inside were a few perfectly shaped chocolates. "And you say you saw her making this herself?"

"Yeah. The girls were really busy yesterday."

Bernard popped one into his mouth, and choked, "Now I'm sure she made it!" Bernard grimaced, "The little brat!"

-----------------------------------------

Christie sneaked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that Darryl had when making chocolate. She wiped away tears of laughter at the word written on the pack. SALT.

---------------------------------------------------------------

LOLz!!!!!!! An early Valentine's Day chapter! I was inspired.


	9. Double date or triple?

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't be mad, I'll try to fix my bad habit… It's the way I update once a month! You see! I know my mistake! I'll be good!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now a little while after Valentine's Day…

"Eh???" gasped May, "Me? Go to the theme park with Drew? Alone?"

"Yup!" Darryl and Christie chirped happily, looking like twin angels with the innocent looks on their faces. "A date, it's a date!" they added in unison, and Tiffany contributing by giggling.

"I can't! How can you guys do this to me?" wailed May.

"Unless…" Darryl snuck a look at her violet-haired friend. "Unless you can convince your cousin to go on a double date, her and Wally." she told May.

Christie turned an amazing shade of pink as the brunette turned to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl grinned as she gazed at the couples though her faithful binoculars. Her matchmaking was pretty effective. Christie and Wally were laughing and holding hands rather timidly, both particularly pink. Drew and May, on the other hand, were walking behind talking a little, both a striking shade of red. Darryl had worked out her plan to make the duo wear a couple's clothes, both dark blue tops with white pants/skirt.

"What are you doing here, spying?" asked a voice on her left. She almost fell off the bench in surprise. She spun around to find a pair of all-too-familiar gray eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" she said crossly, focusing her binoculars again.

"I can be anywhere I please." said Bernard infuriatingly, sitting down next to Darryl. "So you are spying."

"None of your business." she suddenly jumped up. "Crap, they're coming this way." she dragged Bernard to a spot behind the map signboard.

"Why did you pull me along too?"

"So you won't blab to them." Darryl put on a pair of sunglasses and peeked around the sign. Drew apparently had bought May a candy floss. They were talking more animatedly now. Darryl grinned. If she had her way, they were going to start holding hands by today.

She straightened to bump into Bernard. "Don't stand so close!" she growled, whacking him with her bag.

"Ouch, what's with you?" Bernard grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew walked with May, feeling happy. For once he liked what his psychotic twin had done. The date (though he still felt uncomfortable calling it that) was a success. His hand in the pocket of his pants had brushed against a piece of paper before. Now that he was alone to get some snacks from the booths, he took it out to stare at the words. 'Remember to bring her to the haunted house. -Dari'

Drew rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well… I'll stop here… But I'll continue soon! Believe me! After my holiday to China, that is…**


	10. The Haunted House

**_Well, I've updated as soon as I can. Actually, I've been back for a couple of days, but trust me, I've been working hard on this! The only problems is that I've writer's block, so you might find this chapter rather short. (sweatdrop)_**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter 10

The Haunted House

The four—no, it was six—stepped into the haunted house. One look at the dark interior, and May gulped. These types of things were her greatest fear.

"Haaaaaaauuuuuuunnnnttttttteeeeerrrrrrrrrr…..."

"Eek!" May closed her eyes and latched onto the nearest thing, which of course was Drew.

Afore mentioned green-haired coordinator turned bright red, but instinct made him take hold of May's hand. This movement naturally made both coordinators blush a most amazing color, though it could not be seen in the dark place. (A/N: This is not instinct, people. It's Darryl's influence.)

And we now go to Christie and Wally. Christie was jumping up and down in delight, and Wally was grinning just watching her excitement. Until a Shuppet popped up right in her face, in which the scene from the paragraph above was repeated. (A/N: I say, LOL…)

And of course we can't forget the duo behind. Darryl was, without a doubt, using her beloved night binoculars. And grinning from one side of her face to the other. Bernard looked rather bored. Darryl turned her gaze to him. "Why are you still following me?"

The older coordinator shrugged, "I've nothing better to do."

She huffed and walked on, but in her excitement of spying, forgot about the uneven ground near the sides. "Kyaa!" she gave a shriek as she tripped over a stone. Bernard toppled right onto her.

May squeaked and tightened her hold over Drew's arm at the sound. The others looked back curiously, and shrugged.

Darryl turned onto her back to glare at Bernard once he lifted himself up. But the effect was that Bernard's face was uncomfortably near to hers. She froze, and then pushed him off. Getting up, she stormed off. Bernard couldn't help but grin slightly at the red face she wore that matched his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknown to all of them, one more individual followed the contestshipping couple.

After the haunted house, Drew and May sat under a tree in full blossom of pink flowers. Perhaps it was a cherry-blossom tree. The couple didn't particularly care. All it mattered that they were alone. The other pair had wandered off somewhere. Naturally they didn't know of the _other_ duo.

At this time, afore mentioned individual was concealed in that tree. She proceeded to sprinkle petals on the couple below. The atmosphere was perfect. Now if only Drew did _something_.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Cough… now what should Drew do, everyone? I've got writer's block, so I'm stopping here. Or else this chapter will be posted next month. Some ideas would be good. I'm not sure whether to make this relationship fast or slow. **_


	11. Maze Faze

_**Thanks to condawg1 for the idea!**_

_**I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time!!**_

_**--**_

Roses of La Rousse

Chapter 11

Maze Faze

The pair sat looking at each other with petals still swirling around them. Drew moved nearer to May and leaned in slowly…

"Azu-rill!" a cheerful Azurill bounced past.

"Aw! So cute!" May chased after it. Drew landed in an undignified heap on the ground. All three spectators sweat dropped.

--

Roselia crossed her roses crossly as the pair wandered away. She had provided the perfect setting and they just HAD to mess it up.

"Beau-ti-fly…" Beautifly, who had just come back from setting up Plan B (A/N: They really are taking after Darryl, aren't they…) sighed in exasperation and flew off again with Roselia on her back.

--

Darryl had immediately taken off after the duo. The next stop was the roller-coaster. Nothing eventful, unless you count the fact that they were holding hands.

After that was the maze. Darryl had made sure of that. There were all kinds of possibilities of what would happen in the maze shut out from the rest of the theme park.

Darryl smirked.

--

They went in. Darryl stalked them happily, while Bernard trailed behind, looking amused. Roselia and Beautifly sat on top of the maze walls, looking gleeful. May and Drew were just about to fall straight into their trap.

A strong Gust swept through the maze, startling the five coordinators and one trainer. "Kyaa!" May grabbed Drew as they started to run away from the strong wind. After the wind had died down, they looked around warily. Christie and Wally had probably fled down another road, and now all of them had no idea where they were, let alone where the others were.

Darryl huffed when she couldn't see another of the two pairs. That is, until she realized that she couldn't see Bernard either. Sometime when she had been getting away from the wind, Bernard had gone down a different path. She sighed and proceeded to hunt for the others.

--

**_Writer's block again. So I'm cutting this short… again. Sorry for not updating in so long! Review!_**


	12. Aishiteru

**_Oh, my... It's been so long since I last updated... I'm sorry! But I hope that you will be pleased with this chapter! It's contestshipping! I'm hoping the sweetness will prevent you all from killing me... (cringes)_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Darryl dashed back to the place they had all been earlier... Or at least she wanted to get there. But she turned a corner, and met with a dead end. Crap. How was she to find others when she didn't know where she was herself?!

Huffing in annoyance, she started out on a sprint again, but suddenly the ground beneath her feet gave way. She fell straight into an underground cavern. The roof closed over her head with a mechanical click. A vein popped in her forehead.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she started to rant, but was cut off by a booming voice.

"Welcome! I see that you have discovered our secret maze! For this maze is not just a maze, it is a _maze_. Touch-sensitive triggers are placed strategically in the main maze, which will deposit the player into this new maze! Lots of things to find here, even pokemon! To get back up, you have to find a secret password and insert it in the door, both situated somewhere in the maze! Enjoy!"

Darryl sighed. This will probably take a long time... La Rousse seemed to have enlisted the services of the Trick Master. Or maybe it was the Trick Master's evil twin... Both aspects did not bode well.

* * *

"Where are the others?" May wondered as she and Drew strolled down the pathway in the maze. Drew looked around, searching for any sign of their friends. "We'll just have to meet up with them when we get out of this place." He jogged to catch up with her. Falling into step beside her, silence reigned... Until-

"Huh?" The floor gave way beneath their feet. Both tumbled forward, May clutching Drew's arm in her panic. The couple rolled down a soft cushiony slide, until they finally collided with a similarly furnished wall. "What the hell was that?" Drew muttered, shooting a glare at the unexpected trap. That is, until they noticed the extremely suggestive position they were in. For a moment, all brain activity ceased. Then, Drew hurriedly got off her, mumbling apologies while blushing profusely. While resolutely not looking at each other, both had identical expression of embarrassment on their faces. Not to mention the fact that their skin colour had turned a wonderful shade of cherry red. Oh, my...

* * *

For the last part of their route, there was a slanted climbing wall they had to overcome. Both jumped at the challenge, with Drew sometimes helping May up when she was uncertain. Finally, when they reached the top, Drew pulled May up to the surface like the gentleman he was. As they strode out of the maze, he decided not to let go.

* * *

Later, they went for a ride in the Ferris Wheel since no one else seemed about to come out. Maybe they could even see the people inside the maze from high up. But all inclination to find their friends faded into the wind as they rose upwards.

"It's so pretty!" May stared at the scenery which was breathtaking from such a height. They could see the entire park, which was now lit with glittering lights. "Don't you think so, Drew?" May turned to her companion with her cheeks flushed in excitement. Whatever words she may have wanted to say fell silent in her mouth as she realized how close they were. Dropping her gaze to her hands, she started to twiddle her thumbs.

"May." As she looked up, Drew captured her eyes, and then leaned closer to capture her lips. Slowly, both of their eyes drifted close. "I love you."

Blushing so much that she looked like a strawberry, May mumbled something.

"Huh?

"...I love you too...." she said it louder this time.

He kissed her again, both falling into the spell cast by the romantic atmosphere surrounding them.

* * *

Sighing, Darryl drifted out of the exit of the maze and promptly collapsed. She hadn't been any of her friends in the unbelievably long time she had been in there. "This activity has been totally unproductive!" she wailed.

Hearing footsteps approaching her, she sat up quickly to stare at Bernard's smirking face. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. They should be coming off the Ferris Wheel in a little while."

Darryl blinked and rushed to a tree which would give her a good vantage point. Shaking his head in exasperation, Bernard hoisted himself up onto the branch as well, seating himself next to the girl.

"So cute!" Darryl's eyes were shining like stars as she watched Drew and May walk towards an ice-cream stall, hands linking.

Looking at her amusedly, Bernard grinned. "So cute." And planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

The green-haired girl turned to stare at him in bemusement. Her next reaction was a turn an alarming shade of beet red. "H-huh?" she couldn't help but stammer in her shock.

Bernard couldn't stand it anymore. He burst into laughter, holding his sides. Wiping tears from his eyes, he looked at Darryl. "Could it be that the great matchmaker Darryl is completely clueless in terms of love?"

If possible, Darryl blushed harder at that. She turned her head away stubbornly, while Bernard continued to watch with laughing eyes.

* * *

All three couples sat in a cafe several days later. May and Christie would be leaving for Petalburg the next day, so they were taking the chance to spending some more time together.

"You can't forget me, remember! After all, if not for me, there wouldn't be today!"

"Dari!" And then they all laughed.

"Well, we'll meet again some day! I'm looking forward to seeing you in the contest hall!" Darryl pointed to each of them, a challenge in her eyes.

"Of course! And I'm not going to lose to you!"

"I think I might join in, since you guys say it's so great," added Wally, grinning.

"I'm not going to pull any punches for a newcomer, but are you sure it isn't an excuse to see your girlfriend more often?" Darryl teased.

Wally grinned, now used to the girl's teasing. "Cheers to that."

"Yeah! Here's to love!" They all cheered at that, raising glasses of juice. "Cheers to love!"

* * *

**Note: Aishiteru, which is the title of this chapter, is 'I love you' in Japanese! Hopefully I didn't get the spelling wrong.**

**_And that's it. I'm grateful to all of you who kept up with my faulty updating habits. I'm sorry for the wait, and thank you so much for supporting me! I hope that you enjoyed Roses of La Rousse! Thank you!_**

**_Please review! I'd love to know how you feel about this fic. You can even rant about my lateness... T_T_**


	13. True Love, Christmas special

**_It's Christmas! And I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me till the end of Roses of La Rousse even with my terrible update rate. This bonus chapter is dedicated to all of you who still have this fic on alert, and a special thanks to those who bothered to review! I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and hope you enjoy both the festivities and the fic! On to the story!_**

_

* * *

_

**True Love (A Christmas special)**

_**On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

It was Christmas in Petalburg city. Even without snow, the seasonal cheer filled the city. Everywhere, even the Petalburg Gym, was decorated lavishly with lights and Christmas ornaments. Every household was in high spirits for the coming festival. Of course, the home of the gym leader was no exception.

May hummed cheerfully as she twirled around the house putting up the last few decorations. She admired the large Christmas tree they had placed in the middle of the living room. Various pokemon ornaments dangled from its branches along with the traditional tinsel and star. There were cute Skitties, Beautiflies, Mudkips, Taillows and a life-sized Masquerain.

Wait... May's gaze landed on the Masquerain. "Huh? I don't remember placing that on the tree... And somehow it looked seriously real..." She poked it. May shrieked in surprise when it came to life, fluttering its wings nervously.

The girl stared at the bug pokemon in bemusement. "Hey, aren't you Drew's Masquerain...?"

It was then that she spotted a small box attached neatly to its back with a ribbon. "Are you here to send this to me?"

When Masquerain nodded, May sat down on the floor so that the pokemon could settle on her lap. Gently, she took the gift. Reaching into her bag, she offered Masquerain some pokeblocks.

"Thanks, Masquerain!" May tied the red ribbon to the top of Masquerain's head, saying with a grin, "There, now you're dressed for Christmas too!"

As Masquerain flew out of the window in a happy mood, May hugged the present to her heart. As expected, there was a lovely red rose stuck to the top of the box. A small Christmas card dangled from its stem.

'Merry Christmas, my love.'

_**On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
2 Turtle Doves**_

May stared at the gift she had bought for Drew. Frowning, she contemplated the various ways to give it to him. Posting it by mail might damage it. The safest way would be to ask her pokemon to send it, but her choices were limited.

A flying pokemon would make the best time, but Beautifly couldn't possibly manage the parcel on her own. Blaziken, Wartortle or Venusaur might drop it; Skitty and Eevee were both too small; Munchlax's speed was simply out of the question.

Feeling rather dejected, she wandered around the house. Her gaze alighted on a small basket with two handles. Struck by inspiration, she dashed towards her cousin's house across the street.

"Christie! Can I borrow Butterfree?"

One flying pokemon might not make it, but with two, her problem was solved.

_**On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
3 French Hens**_

In La Rousse city, the residents were bustling around the town hall in preparation of the Christmas event. There was to be a ball, so everyone was doing their part in decorating the hall. Drew and Darryl had been put in charge of the huge tree in the compound.

Masquerain twirled around the tree, a long strand of tinsel held in its mouth. From below, Kirlia levitated ornaments onto the branches, while Flygon and Altaria helped wherever they could. Humming lightly, Darryl sat on the ground weaving garlands of roses to be hung on the tree like tinsel. Drew was busy arranging some ornamental presents under the tree, with bunches of roses added to beautify it.

Thus, no one noticed the three pairs of eyes staring at them from a nearby bush.

"It's the green-haired coordinator twerp and twerpette!"

"I say we swipe all their pokemon. We'll give them to the boss!"

"Imagine, the boss wants to put the star on top of his tree, but he can't reach! Then he'll see Kirlia floating it up for him! Then the flying pokemon will add tinsel and ornaments, so that it will glitter like diamonds! The tree will be a masterpiece all will admire! He'll say, they helped me create this wonderful tree, Meowth and Team Rocket has given me the best present!"

"We'll get a Christmas bonus!"

"Let's do it!"

So the Team Rocket trio put on their disguises and walked up to those at work. "What a beautiful tree! These pokemon are so talented!" Jessie exclaimed, hugging Kirlia. At her side, James had grabbed Masquerain.

"We'll be borrowing these two to help us with our decoration work! See you!"

They turned only to find Altaria and Flygon blocking their escape. Drew and Darryl stood, glaring suspiciously at the three. "Not so fast. Who are you and what do you want with our pokemon?"

James smirked. Quick as a flash, Meowth locked the two pokemon they had captured in a cage.

"Prepare for trouble now that Christmas is near."

"Make it double for Team Rocket is here."

"To protect the world from Santa Claus."

"To unite all people to support our cause."

"To denounce the evils of the winter cold."

"To extend our reach to the North Pole."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Kirlia tried to teleport to safety, but couldn't, much to the delight of the trio. "That cage is charged with static electricity, you won't be able to teleport out!"

"Then we'll just have to do it another way! Absol, go!"

"With a small cage like this, you'll hurt your pokemon if you cut the bars..." Meowth blinked as the weight left his arm. Absol had used its horn as a hook to grab the cage from Meowth's grasp.

"Now we don't have any reservations! Altaria, Dragonbreath!"

"Flygon, use Gust!"

"Team rocket's blasting off again..."

_**On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
4 Calling Birds**_

Tap. Tap. Christie glanced towards the window to find Wally's Pidgeotto knocking firmly on the glass with its beak. Jumping to her feet, she opened the window so that it could hop in. It stuck out a leg, revealing the reason for its visit. Christie untied the card attached to its leg.

"Thanks, Pidgeotto," she said, patting its head affectionately. With a regal nod, the bird pokemon flew out of the window towards Verdanturf, its mission accomplished.

'Merry Christmas, Christie. It's lonely without you here.'

Picking up the Christmas card she had been meaning to send him, she added a postscript. 'I miss you too. See you in La Rousse for the party?' She attached it to a ribbon, and then released Butterfree from its ball.

"Send this to Wally for me, will you?" When it agreed she attached the card to its leg and it flew off.

Later that day, Butterfree returned with Wally's letter, along with his Pelipper who bore a present in its bill. 'I won't miss it for the world. Even better, I'll be moving back to Petalburg with Mum and Dad afterwards since my health has greatly improved. We'll be able to see each other more often! PS- Hope you like the gift.'

This time, she called out Swellow so that Butterfree and Pelipper could rest. 'Awesome! I can't wait till then. By the way, I sent your present by mail a couple of days ago. You should have received it by now. Love, Christie.'

As Swellow took flight, she smiled happily at the gift. It was going to be a great Christmas.

_**On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
5 Golden Rings **_

Darryl turned over on her bed, but was awakened from her peaceful slumber by a sharp knock on her head. Opening her eyes groggily, she stared at the wrapped box sitting next to her pillow.

Rubbing her eyes to rid them of their sleepiness, she read the card placed on top of the present. 'Merry Christmas, sleepyhead.' That blew all thoughts of lazing in bed from her mind. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Even though they had been in a relationship for some time, he would never stop teasing her. She huffed in annoyance, but then that was part of his charm. She wouldn't want him to change.

But how had Bernard managed to get the gift into her room? Even Drew was locked out when she slept. After some thought, she decided to stop pondering about her boyfriend's mysterious means.

Pulling open the ribbon keeping the box closed, she found a lovely jewelry set inside. There was a simple pair of small hoop earrings, two delicate bracelets made of thin golden chains and dangling green crystals, and a ring attached to a chain as a necklace. The ring had little hearts carved into it.

"Wow..." She gaped at the beautiful gifts for a stunned moment.

A knock on her room door snapped her out of her daze. "Merry Christmas, Dari."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Drew!"

Placing the present carefully into a drawer, she got ready for the day's festivities. It was Christmas day. Soon, she would see Bernard again.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
6 Geese a Laying**_

Christie excitedly unwrapped her gift from Wally. Removing the lid from the box, she found a mass of blue woolen cloth. A card had been placed at the top of the box.

'Merry Christmas, Christie! The scarf's from Mum, she insisted on knitting you one. So I took the chance to use it to wrap my present in. The wool will keep it warm and safely cushioned.'

Curious, she unraveled the scarf to reveal a large egg snuggled inside. 'You know the breeding center near my uncle's house? The owners found this pokemon egg and were looking for someone to take good care of it. I'm sure you'll do a great job raising it with love.'

She cuddled it fondly. To keep it warmth, was what she told herself. But there was a distinct blush staining her cheeks along with a rather dreamy look that made her watching mother smile.

_**On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
7 Swans a **__**Swimming**_

In another house in Petalburg city, May had also opened her present. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. Delighted, she looked at the charm dangling from it. Seven charms, representing her seven main pokemon.

Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Wartortle, Venusaur, Munchlax and Glaceon. Each pokemon charm had been delicately made to ensure the best likeness. It was in fact quite awe-inspiring.

Her face split by a wide smile, May clasped the bracelet around her wrist before skipping happily to the living room to celebrate Christmas with a family. It was a lovely start to a wonderful Christmas.

_**On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
8 Maids a Milking  
**_

"Hey, everyone! It's great to see you all again!" Darryl waved to her friends who had come off the train to La Rousse.

"Drew's helping out with some last minute decorations at the hall. He'll definitely be glad to see you." she slyly informed her brother's girlfriend.

"You two can head to the gardens if you want. No one will disturb you there." At the teasing, Christie merely stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Wally grinned, used to the two girls' antics.

"What about poor old me?" asked a voice from her back. A pressure on her head and two arms which slung themselves over her shoulders proved that it was Bernard. She jabbed him sharply with her elbow.

"You wound me, Darryl. Ignoring your boyfriend? As a girl, you should be more loving."

Darryl's eye twitched as she spun around to face him. Yanking him down by his tie to her eye level, Darryl kissed him long and hard, maintaining eye contact throughout. "Shut up," she murmured against his lips.

Breaking away from her grip, Bernard looked amused. "Usually," he drawled, "It's the guy who does that."

Darryl leveled a haughty glare at him. "You think I care?"

_**On the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
9 Ladies Dancing**_

"Listen up, girls!" Darryl called out to her two friends and all their female pokemon. "The Christmas ball's tonight, so we're going to have a great time!"

Darryl wore an emerald green gown that looked as smooth as silk. It was a simple off-shoulder dress with a crystal trimming around the waist and fell softly to her ankles. She had paired it with a gold-colored pair of sandals and wore the jewelry Bernard had given to her. Her hair was partially tied into an elegant bun, with the rest streaming down her back till her waist.

May's dress was a bright blue, with a simple bodice and flared knee-length skirt. The long sleeves were made out of a semi-transparent material that floated around as she moved, and the same cloth formed the upper layer of her skirt. With the dress, she wore a pair of sparkly sandals, and chose a sapphire pendant with her new charm bracelet as accessories. She tied her hair into a single ponytail with a bright blue silk ribbon.

Christie had decided on a black dress with a large white bow at the waist. It was strapless, and its skirt just above her knees. Sparkles adorned the hem of the dress and she had also added some glitter to her short hair, at Darryl's insistence. Her necklace had a glittering heart pendant, and she tied a white ribbon around her left wrist in place of a bracelet. She also held a sparkly black handbag.

Their pokemon all had on various accessories like ribbons and necklaces that the girls had chosen carefully to match their coloring. Everyone was ready for the party.

"Let's dance the night away!

_**On the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
10 Lords a Leaping **_

Mistletoe hung in various strategic places around the dance hall, thus naturally our favorite couples all found a chance sometime during that evening to conveniently move under them. One tradition that the La Rousse Christmas ball had decided to faithfully follow was to place a basket under each bunch. The males were supposed to present an apple taken from the basket to their partner.

Bernard, as expected, had no problems at all in grabbing an apple from overhead. Drew and Wally were slightly daunted by the basket's height, but fared admirably thanks to their recent growth spurts. Thus our three couples passed that hurdle without mishap.

Their pokemon though... encountered difficulties. Blaziken was the only one who could reach through traditional methods, so he gallantly handed an apple to Roselia. The others all came up with ways that matched their abilities.

Masquerain flew up to the basket to get one for Beautifly. Suddenly, Flygon's head appeared next to him to grab an apple with his mouth. Masquerain looked on in amusement as Flygon popped the fruit straight into Altaria's mouth. Shaking his head, Masquerain flew back to Beautifly's side.

Meanwhile, Pidgeotto had already acquired an apple to be given to Swellow. Duskull floated up to the basket with Kirlia watching patiently from below.

Absol gritted his teeth as he glared at the high basket, but of course it didn't budge. Cutting the whole time down was out of the question, according to Skitty. He only had one choice then. Bracing himself, he sprung towards the basket, almost slamming straight into Gardevoir who had teleported to the basket. Remembering to grab an apple, he landed gracefully with his prize. Skitty smiled as he gave it to her.

Teleporting back down, Gardevoir presented the apple to Butterfree just as the music started. Taking her hand, they joined the dance floor with the other couples. The coordinators are in love, so what's stopping their pokemon for having romance?

(A/N: In case you don't know: Masquerain, Flygon, Roselia and Absol belong to Drew; Blaziken and Skitty are May's; That's Darryl's Altaria and Kirlia; Bernard's Duskull; Christie's Swellow and Butterfree; Wally's Gardevoir and Pidgeotto)

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
11 Pipers Piping**_

"I love your gift, Christie." The pair was twirling slowly on the dance floor, quite oblivious to the outside world.

"I'm so glad you liked it. I felt that it would come in useful when you start traveling again. The egg you gave me, I'll make sure to take very good care of it! It's in my handbag now. I couldn't bear to leave it at home."

Her gift for Wally was a Blue Flute. She had been cracking her head over what to give him, when she suddenly remembered Fallarbor Town, and its volcanic ash which looked so much like snow. Inspired, she had rushed there on her bike to collect some ash for a flute.

"Speaking of traveling again, Wally. When you pack the flute, just remember one thing. You have to bring me along too."

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
12 Drummers Drumming**_

"Finally, the moment you've all be waiting for! Drum roll, please!" Darryl announced cheerfully. On cue, Skitty dutifully hit a drum with its tail. "After the careful selection by this year's Christmas committee, we've picked out a lucky pair to receive the title of the Best Couple of Christmas! Introducing Drew and May! Flygon, Altaria, bring them to the stage!"

With the two blushing coordinators on their backs, the flying pokemon soared over the cheering crowd. A few members of the amused audience wolf-whistled, making the pair turn even redder. "Aren't they cute?" Darryl was practically bouncing in glee as she continued her narration. "Here's to wishing them all the best in the new year! We all hope that they'll keep on being sweet and loving for many Christmas's to come, don't we?" The audience laughed good-naturedly as our favorite coordinator duo turned a color comparable to May's Hoenn outfit.

"Well, let's continue with tonight's festivities, shall we? Let's have them start the next dance!" At her signal, Roselia used Petal Dance and Beautifly added in Silver Wind. With the help of all the flying pokemon, the petals and sparkles were blown all over the hall, dazzling the audience. The music started up again.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Let's have a great time!"

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop**_

Darryl laughed as Bernard deliberately led her directly under a sprig of mistletoe. Under the moonlight, they kissed, lost in their own world.

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling**_

At the buffet table, Christie and Wally watched the dancers while enjoying some delicious pie.

"Hey, Christie." When she turned, his lips met her. Breaking away from the kiss after a long while, he licked his lips. "Yum, tastes like pumpkin pie."

_**You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merr**__**ily  
In a new old fashioned way**_

On the dance floor, our adorable contestshipping couple had finally decided to ignore everyone around them. May laid her head against Drew's shoulder as they spun in circles.

"You know, we're under mistletoe."

So they kissed as they continued to twirl slowly across the dance floor.

**_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_**

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way**_

They are in love, and we know that they'll stay that way for a long time, don't we? Cheers to love, and a very Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
